Once we were kids
by MeerkatMcGustin
Summary: Blaine and Kurt first meet when they are both seven years old. There friendship starts to grow into something more. Kiddie fic. they grow up eventualy. KLAINE 3
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I will be putting the second chapter up later as I want to bring Blaine into it. I hope you guys like it.**

**I own nothing glee related.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"Burt waited at the top of the basement stairs. "Kurt! Come on, you're gonna be late for your first day at the new school!"<p>

"Coming, daddy!" Kurt came out of his room and bounded up the stairs, he stopped when he saw his father watching him.

"Kurt you're seven years old, is it really necessary that you wear a skirt to school?" Burt stood with his arms folded and eyes narrowed at Kurts choice of clothing. kurt was wearing a white blouse covered by a lond cream coloured jumper, and a black skirt that went down to his knees.

"Yes, definitely. I haven't gotten to wear my skirt yet, and now I can show it to everyone at school." Kurt practically beamed up at Burt and that look always made Burt give in.

"Okay son, but atleast out some leggings on though. I'll be in the car, try not to wake your mum okay?"

"Okay daddy."

Kurt skipped back down the stairs to find a suitable pair of leggings, whilst Burt headed towards the car. 'All the kids at school will love my new skirt!' kurt thought to him self, as he once again climbed the stairs. He grabbed his shoulder bag and went outside and got in the car. kurt always sat in the back, as he was to small to be aloud in the front.

* * *

><p>On the way to school, Kurt was literally jumping in his seat. "Kurt, I know you're excited for your first day, but don't expect everyone to like you okay?"<p>

"Why wouldn't they like me?" Kurt had stopped jumping and had a look of confusion spread across his little face.

"It's just some people may not like the way you are, it's just a part of life kiddo." Burt gave Kurt a small smile, whilst Kurt pondered what he had just been told. the rest of the drive was silent, until they arrived at the school. Burt turned to Kurt and gave him a quick hug, before Kurt hopped out of the car. "Bye kiddo, i'll be here when you finished."

"Okay, bye." Kurt gave a little wave as he headed towards the sghool and went into the large building.

kurt noticed that alot of taller and older kids, but no one his age "excuse me, I don't know where i'm ment to be." Kurt had stopped a lady who must of been a teacher walking past.

"Kurt Hummel?" she stopped and looked at him.

"Y-yes miss."

"Oh, well you're in my class then. Come on we're both late." The teacher smiled and held her hand out for Kurt to take. He took it, feeling much safer. She lead him down the hall way and into a class room filled with kids running everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope it was good, please tell me. I don't know weather i should continue this or not.<strong>


	2. Meeting Blaine

**AN: I will be putting the second chapter up later as I want to bring Blaine into it. I hope you guys like it.**

**I own nothing glee related.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>meeting Blaine<span>**

"Everyone quite down and take your seat." the teachers was was direct but calm. As soon as the kids had taken their seats, the teacher started to speak again. " Okay class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Kurt Hummel" she looked over at Kurt, "Thats right isn't it, Kurt Hummel?"

"yes m-miss."

"don't be nervous, they may look scary but I can assure you that they are very sweet. Why don't you go take that seat over there." She pointed to an empty desk, it was in the corner so only one person sat nest to it. The boy who was sat there, had long and curly, dark brown walk over, with a little bounce in his step, until he got to the desk. He sat down and placed his pen on the desk, the teacher walked over and placed a peice of paper down infront him. "Kurt, we are doing a test today. Just try it, but it really doesn't matter if you don't do well because you only just got here." kurt just gave a nodd and looked at the paper. It had letters on it: A,B and C. 'What i'm I ment to do with these.' Kurt wanted to ask what to do, but he didn't feel confident enough to talk to anyone.

It had been fifteen minutes into the test and Kurt had done nothing. He was too busy looking at his surroundings, though the boy who was sat next to him made it impossible to look out the window, as his bushy hair kept getting in the way. Kurt was now leaning over to get a closer look at the boy. He had a small face, that was concerntrating on his work. He had beautiful hazel eyes, Kurt started to get lost in them until the boy looked up. "Um, hi kurt."

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to look out the window, but your head got in the way."

The boy giggled a little, "Yeah it does that, anyway shouldn't you be doing your test."

"It's too hard." Kurt pouted and threw his pen down.

"Well you can coppy me, if you want."

"Really, thanks...um..." Kurt scratched his head.

"Oh, the name is Blaine."

"Blaine." 'Blaine' Kurt liked the way that sounded.

"Boys!" The teacher was watching them. "do your tests quietly please."

Blaine looked back to his work and continued scribbling answers down. Kurt immediately looked over to copy Blaine and started to write exactly what Blaine was. Kurt felt like he had already found a friend and someone who he could trust, so when It came to break time Kurt decided he would ask Blaine if he wanted to play.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope it was good, please tell me. I don't know weather i should continue this or not.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I own nothing glee related.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine." Kurt waved his hand infront of Blaines face, trying to get his attention.<p>

"mph" was all he got in reply.

"I didn't see you at lunch. I thought you were gonna play with me." Kurt pouted, even though the other boy had not yet looked up.

"Couldn't." Blaine focused on his drawing. They where in their art lesson, which usually just consisted of finger painting and stick people.

"Well there is always tomorrow." Kurt said with a hopeful smile.

"Can't."

"Why not, I thought we were friends." Kurt couldn't help but so feel crushed, his first and only friend was already gone.

"I never said I was. Go away!"

"I can't, I sit here!" Kurt stomped round to his seat and slumped down in his chair. He couldn't understand why Blaine hated him all of a sudden. He leaned over to Blaines desk.

"Blaine? What did I do?"

Blaine looked up. He had a bruise on his left cheek, just below his eye.

"Nothing, i'm sorry Kurt. Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. What happened to your face?" Kurt poked Blaines bruise and the curly haired boy flinched.

"Nothing, I was playing with the older kids and I fell over."

Kurt, only being young, accepted the excuse as he frequently fell over. "Hey, do you want to come over mine sometime?" Blaine looked at Kurt, he seemed confused.

"What, your house?"

"Yeah, when you free?"

"um, today I guess."

"Great! My daddy is picking me up later, i'm suer he wont mind if you come round."

"Really? Thanks Kurt." Blaine smiled for what felt like the first time in ages.

The two boys remained silent for the rest of the lesson. They occasionally sheared short glances at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p>School seemed to end as quickly as it had started. The classs started to gather their crayons and paper, into their bags. Kurt couldn't believe it, for the first time ever he was having a friend round. He hoped he and Blaine would be friends for ever, but who knows what will happen?<p>

The two boys made their way out of the room and made sure they said "goodbye" to their teacher for the weekend. Kurt was glad he had Blaine beside him, there weren't many kids his age at this school. Most of them were tall and scary in his opinion. They got a few strange looks heading out the front of the school, Kurt just thought they were jelous because they didn't get to wear a gorgeous skirt to school.

They walked out onto near to the car park and Kurt saw his dad waiting in the car a few feet away. "There's my daddy, i'll tell him you're round!"

Blaine watched as Kurt went bounding up to the large SUV and opened the drivers door. He saw a man lean out and give Kurt a warm hug "What I wouldn't give for that." Blaine said to himself. He watched as he saw Kurt explain to his dad about having Blaine over. The tall man looked over at Blaine, as Kurt ran back towards him.

"You can come!"

"Great!"

"come on, lets get in the car."

Blaine and Kurt walked back over towards the car and jumped into the seats on the back. The drive was long and silent, until Kurts dad spoke.

"Are you sure your parents are okay with this, kid?" It took Blaine a while to realise that he was the one being asked the question.

"Y-yeah, I don't ususaly get home till late anyways, sir."

"Call me Burt. Okay, as long as they won't be worried."

* * *

><p>When the car stopped, Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. Kurts house was huge, it reminded him of the castles in all the Disney moveis (although Kurts wasn't THAT big at all). Blaine found himself staring, with his mouth in a shape of an 'o'. Kurts voice brought him back from his daze. "Blaine? Are you okay?"<p>

"yeah, m'fine." He took a hand that Kurt had held out infron of him and they walked towards the house.

It looked even better on the iside, Blaine thought to himself. Kurt would probably have loads of toys to play with. Wait where was Kurt? He had let go of Blaines hand as soon as they got in the building, then he had gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I have no excuses as to why I took so long to get this up. All I can say is that one of my friends is going through a though time and I need to be there for him. I hope you guys understand.<strong>

**I know this may not have been worth the wait, but it's 10:30 on a school night and i'm really sleepy.**

**Thanks for reading :) xo**

**PS: I am working on making the chapters longer, I just needed to get this up.**


End file.
